Add.
Answer: First, let's jump $9$ on the number line. $0$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ $+9$ Next, let's jump $1$ on the number line. $0$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ $+9$ $+1$ The jumps end at the number ${10}$. $+9$ $+1$ $\boxed{10}$ $0$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ ${10}=9 + 1$